


Jakylyn and the Kobold's Den

by AsmoPress



Series: Misadventures of Jakylyn: Sexy Succubus [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Beta'd, Boobjob, Corruption, Dragonborn - Freeform, F/M, Gangbang, Kobolds, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Paizuri, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Tiefling, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, crossposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsmoPress/pseuds/AsmoPress
Summary: A young tiefling adventurer goes on a journey to eradicate a group of kobolds, unaware that her instincts are going to awaken in their presence. They have something she needs, and she needs it bad!Now taking prompts by DM or comment!Includes: Gangbang, Cum, Blowjobs, Boobjobs, Vaginal/Anal/Oral sex, large penises, corruption, and a shy tiefling girl embracing her inner succubus.Enjoy!
Series: Misadventures of Jakylyn: Sexy Succubus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Jakylyn and the Kobold's Den

Cover: 

“So, Jakylyn!” The human paladin asked as she walked up to the adventuring party she’d joined up with. He was a simple-looking man. Short brown hair carefully trimmed to keep out of his eyes in the heat of battle, battle-worn steel armor, and a sword carefully balanced on his hip. “What brings you to our adventuring party?”

“W-well…” The tiefling woman stuttered out, a bit shy. She was an attractive lass, with bright blue eyes, long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and pale white skin. She was wearing an outfit practically designed for sex appeal with white fishnets squeezing on her thighs, a simple pair of white panties and a cape attached to her hips to cover her rear, and a set of yellow and black straps going from her panties to a black poncho around her neck, the thin straps barely covering her naughty bits from both view and the wind. The most interesting features of hers were actually the spiralling black horns jutting out from just behind her ears and the large black wings growing from her lower back. She looked at the group of adventurers with a shy smile. “I’m a trained bard and looking for safe passage to the capital to bring my dancing there! I saw your job posting on the adventurer’s guild board asking for a bard to help exterminate some kobolds in the mountains. I figured we’d take care of the kobolds, go to the capital city...and then maybe see if this adventure is still profitable to us all?” She let out a small squeak at the end, hugging her small, pointed tail. She could smell the lust on them, primarily from the elf to the paladin’s right. He tried to keep his gaze focused on her eyes, but it was quite obvious he was excited by her method of dress. The dwarf also possessed his fair share of it, his brown eyes focused exclusively on her breasts. Even the paladin, supposedly a paragon of moral virtue, was entertaining thoughts of having her to himself.

It was...amusing, if nothing else.

The paladin laughed, snapping her out of her reverie. “Well, I think we have a perfect place you’ll fit in! Welcome to the party!” He turned to a short dwarf in leather armor. “This is Bizwin, our rogue, and this,” He clapped the tall elf in a robe appreciatively. “Is Eorgord, our sorcerer. Gentlemen, this is Jakylyn. She’ll be our support in our kobold-slaying mission.” The men nodded and gestured her to follow them, which the tiefling did so. They traveled quickly and in the span of a few days, they were at the foot of the mountain where the kobold lair had been reported.

“Do you know much about Kobolds, lass?” Bizwin asked as he quickly darted up the path to the mountains, keeping an eye out as Eorgord easily cast a spell to let them hear him.

“I...can’t say that I know much. I don’t exactly adventure much...n-not to say that I’m a newbie! I’ve heard of kobolds, talked about them. They’re...annoying?” She said with a shy smile. The paladin chortled, and the elf allowed himself a wry smirk.

“They’re devils is what they are.” Bizwin snarls. “Worshippers of foul evil dragons. Individually they are weak, but together, they are strong. You would do well to watch our back well, lass. Although they are small, kobolds are vicious and will not hesitate to make a meal out of you.” Jakylyn eeped and looked behind her feverishly, as if the things were right behind her as they spoke.

The paladin laughed. “Bizwin, stop scaring the poor girl. Yes, Kobolds are dangerous in packs, but they are simple creatures. Their traps are rudimentary and their minds simple. With all of us, we’ll cleanse them all. You know support magic, right, Jakylyn?”

The tiefling nodded slowly, her blue eyes sparkling. “Y-Yes! I do! I’m sure we can do it together!”

“That’s the spirit.” Eorgord added, taciturn as he seemed to be. “We’ll be fine. Just keep an eye out for anything while Bizwin scouts ahead.

“Yes sir!” Jakylyn answered, giving a salute and locking her feet together before marching with the rest of the party. “This will be easy!”

“Anything we should know about you, Jakylyn?” Eorgord asked after a while.

“W-well...if we’re being totally honest...I’m not quite a tiefling...I’m a half-demon. My mother was a succubus and my father was human. My mother wasn’t evil, though!”

“Well, I meant things that might help with the mission but that’s good to know.” Eorgord nodded sagely. “But don’t worry about that. You’ll be okay, but I think it’s best if we focus on the mission for now.” Jakylyn nodded in agreement and the rest of the trip to the cavern was spent in silent, the party unbeknownst to them, a small, scaly spy watching them...

The cave wasn’t anything special, a small hole in the side of the mountain, twice the size of the tallest member of the party.

“A bit large for a kobold nest.” Eorgord mumbled, a hand to his chin. “They definitely have a non-kobold leader.”

“Should we be worried? What if it’s, like, a dragon or something!?” Jakylyn asked nervously, looking around, almost as if looking for a reason to run.

“Don’t worry.” The paladin said plainly. “Whatever leader they have down there has probably grown fat from worship and will be laid low by my blade. Bizwin, look out for traps. Eorgord, keep a light spell active. Jakylyn, anything you can do to boost our awareness in case of ambush, do it.” Jakylyn nodded resolutely, narrowing her eyes in determination. “Alright team, let’s move out!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakylyn looked around her in horror. The paladin was on the ground, darts riddling his neck. Eorgord was stuck in a whole, only barely avoiding being impaled by the sharp, filthy sticks at the bottom, still, he wasn’t moving any time soon. Bizwin was nowhere to be found, but judging by the cries of pain deeper into the cavern, he was having trouble too. How had it come to this? One moment they were entering the cavern, everything fine, but the next, a poison dart had gone into the leader’s neck, and Eorgord fell where Jakylyn had easily stepped. How prepared were these kobolds for them?

Surrounding her were easily ten kobolds, just barely higher than her knee each, light brown lizard-like humanoids with a tougher musculature than normal lizardfolk, but thin and gangly, just a bit leaner, each wielding a crude weapon and hissing or feebly roaring at her. One of them stepped forward menacingly and Jaky jumped in fear, her wings fluttering, the low ceiling preventing her from flying away.

“I...I’m warning you! Stay away! I’m a caster! I can incinerate you before you even blink! Stay back!” She shrieked, but the kobolds were definitely not deterred, and soon converged upon her. “N-no! Stay back! NOOOOOOOOOOO!” But surprisingly, the kobolds didn’t unsheath their weapons and attack her. Instead, they knocked her to the ground, and carried her off with surprising strength, all of them carrying her deeper and deeper into the cavern, leaving her unconscious and beaten teammates behind. “Wh-Where are you taking me!?” She asked, but the kobolds either didn’t speak Common or weren’t answering her at all. They growled something in their language, likely some manner of draconic language, and they carried on. It felt like forever before they let her down on some kind of makeshift altar. Jakylyn looked around in horror, there were more kobolds than they were led to believe, not simply a small group, but practically a whole town’s worth! Easily more than a hundred!

A shape suddenly flew down from the top of the cavern and landed in front of her, revealing a kobold with large wings. Shrieking in its native tongue, it began to speak, waving around an ornate staff. Jakylyn wasn’t an expert on kobold hierarchy, but she could recognize a priest or shaman when she saw it. She tried to move, to attack, to defend herself, but the second she tried, three kobolds grabbed her arms and legs each and weighed her down before drawing rope and tying her down, on her back with her legs spread.

“What are you doing!? Hey, stop that!” She screamed, and the shaman pulled a sacrificial dagger from his hip, and Jakylyn shut her eyes, anticipating the pain of being gutted, a sacrifice for their dragon, or whatever. But after a moment, she opened an eye to see the kobold quickly cutting her clothes away...what little she wore. The whelps surrounding her quickly tossed away the soft fabric as it was cut away, starting with her fishnets, then her poncho, the straps covering her breasts, and finally, very gingerly, her panties, leaving her naked. “C-C’mon! If you’re gonna kill me then just do it!” She challenged, trying to face death with dignity.

Instead, the winged kobold opened his mouth and began to speak in very broken Common. “You! Succubus! Can breed with lord! Will make good breeder!” He shouted, and Jaky’s eyes widened in horror.

“N-No way!” She shouted, but all around her the evidence was showing itself. Kobolds surround her, licking their chops and dropping their crude loincloths, revealing their pointed, reptilian penises, some already dripping with pre. Jakylyn strained against her bonds harder as, with a wave of his staff and a draconic command, the kobolds pounced on her.

But once again, her expectations were subverted. The kobolds didn’t simply swarm and rape her. Instead, they gathered to her body and began to massage and caress her. Jaky threw her head this way and that, seeing nothing but the sneering, lustful faces of her captors, slowly roused something in her. She slowly moaned under their ministrations, rough reptilian hands roaming over her body, squeezing her breasts, claws gently pulling and pinching her perfect nipples, and slowly spreading her lower lips open, exposing the untouched pink flesh of her vagina to the entire pack. “P-Please...” She begged, her mind in a fog. “I’ve never had sex before…” This had the opposite of the expected effect, and the swarm of weaklings cackled and intensified their work, and Jakylyn moaned as long tongues licked at her breasts, the sharp teeth scratching at her flesh, only making her moan louder. Despite their roughness, they were actually surprisingly careful not to hurt her. Their hands and tongues knew exactly where to grip, squeeze, or lick in order to seduce her. Her companions’ fate weighed heavily on her mind, but right now she had a few other problems on her mind.

Like the fact that not one of these little bastards had touched her pussy yet! Besides simply exposing her, they were simply toying with her lips, not doing anything else! Her hips bucked as she let out a needy moan, and there was a draconic cackle as the shaman stepped forward, leaning down and closing his muzzle around her vagina, before his long slimy tongue began to lick at her folds.

“Ooooooh!” Jaky vocalized, tail thrashing as she got her wish, the reptile’s tongue felt incredible, swirling around, teasing her clit, going up and down, tasting her nectar with every swipe, the kobold apparently liking the taste as he quickly sped up, and Jakylyn could only writhe under the treatment as heat slowly spread through her body, lust filling her up. “S-Stupid reptile tongues…! L-Let me go…!” But all of them knew that any resistance she was showing at this point was purely for show, and it was evident in her bucking into the shaman’s mouth, his tongue focusing on her clit now, the pointed tip of it teasing her intensely. “N-No…! Not that…! Something’s coming!” She wailed, letting out a loud, drawn out cry as she came to an orgasm, screaming and bucking and moaning, the strong ropes almost buckling under the force she was exerting.

The kobold chief...or shaman, was it? Slowly pulled away and grinned at her, the half-demon looking down to see the phallus he was brandishing at her. It was bright red and pointed at the tip, leaking clear precum already. It’s size wasn’t impressive by normal standards, but given the size of the average kobold, it was clear that he was a bit large for his species. Jakylyn’s hands were guided to another pair of dicks, the kobolds she was now inadvertently masturbating chittering in delight. Placing his claws on her hips, the shaman readied himself, and then slammed inside her.

“Aaaaaaaah!” Jakylyn screamed as she was filled up in an instant. The kobold had no intentions of being gentle, and in three quick thrusts, had bottomed out inside her, tearing her hymen and taking her virginity. She grit her teeth and whined a little, but her captors cared little. The shaman kept thrusting into her, his cock spreading her open wide. The two kobolds in her hands were actively thrusting into them, using her soft skin as a masturbation aid, crowing happily. Two more decided to get in on the action, one yanking her horns down, he aimed his member right at her mouth, sheathing his rod inside her hot mouth with a groan. Another got on top of her chest, his light weight thankfully not crushing her, he placed his member between her voluptuous breasts, grabbed one in each hand, and squeezed them around his cock, creating a slick valley for him to fuck her tits.

Jakylyn was quickly getting overstimulated as the gangbang continued. The kobolds weren’t huge, but they were decent and knew what they were doing, slamming into her so hard her mind shook with every thrust. They were obviously pent up and were letting out all of their frustrations on her, and the heat and lust coming off them assaulted Jaky’s mind and body, only driving her to stroke the members in her hands of her own free will, to stop being a mere fucktoy for the one in her mouth, but to begin sucking his cock of her own accord. Her captors cheered at her participation and only proceeded to use her more, making her moan as the decadence of their lust activated her own long-repressed instincts. Succubi fed on the lust of others, and although she could eat food like a regular human, that didn’t mean she didn’t have the urge to take a man once in a while. But she kept that down, wanting her virginity to be saved for someone she loved.

Well, that choice had just been forcefully taken from her, so in her lustful haze, she decided to make the most of it, moaning deeply around the dick in her mouth, she threw herself forcefully into the gangbang, her hands moving feverishly up and down the cocks in her hands, sucking hard on the one in her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was sent barreling into another orgasm, her cunt clenching on the shaman’s ‘staff’ leading him to let out a shriek as he came, shot after shot of sticky kobold cum filling her up. This seemed to be a signal of some kind as the others came as well, one after the other. She gulped down the semen fired into her mouth without even thinking about it, the taste hitting her tongue simply so good that she didn’t think twice about drinking every drop. The one in her breasts let out a happy noise as he sprayed his seed all over her breasts, the color of it a thin white. As the ones in her hands went off, spraying her arms with even more cum, Jakylyn breathed heavily, blinking herself back to reason before noticing something.

The five kobolds around her were far from the only ones that wanted a piece of her, as more and more seemed to pour in, erections emerging from sheaths all around her. The kobolds untied her arms and legs. If she wanted to, she could run right now. The ceiling was high enough her wings would work and carry her to safety. As she looked around at the encroaching horde of miniscule bundles of sexual energy, Jakylyn made her decision, bowing to them, she licked her lips and spread her legs, white flowing down her body.

“More.” Were her only words before they attacked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to pass in a blur for Jakylyn. Whenever one little kobold came, another took their place. She couldn’t keep track of how many she’d serviced. Her body was covered in cum, the kobolds freely marking her body however they wished, covering her chest, back, face, and hair with semen. She couldn’t keep track of how many times she came either, the orgasms blending together into a storm of pleasure she couldn’t escape. Her body ached all over from the claws of kobolds pushing and pulling her into new position after new position, and Jakylyn had long since stopped fighting them on it.

The kobold in her mouth currently had a death grip on her horns, pulling her up and down on his rod, screeching and roaring all the while as if he was a fearsome beast. Jaky personally thought he was adorable, but let him keep up the illusion as he thrusted into her mouth, hilting against her lips as he roared out his orgasm, Jakylyn almost milking him with her mouth alone as she swallowed it’s load, licking her lips all the while. The rest of them seemed to be happy to finish inside her, and Jakylyn moaned as they filled her up, her holes dripping with semen. The shaman approached again, waving his staff in a grandiose manner, when a voice rang out.

“Stop.” The shaman immediately lowered the staff and retreated, never moving its eyes from a particular cavern opening. Jakylyn looked at it, feeling a great power approaching. Almost too tall for the cave, a massive shape approached. A massive black dragonborn approached, it’s scales so dark she almost thought he was a living shadow, her blue eyes locked onto his red ones. His body was nearly completely muscular to an absurd degree, nearly no trace of fat on his body, the body of a strongman with the definition of a man who’d worked out since birth.. Massive horns curled around his head, spiralling wide. His body was covered in primitive furs, but of a clearly higher quality than the cobbled-together leather the kobolds he surrounded himself with wore. A few iron bands were on his arms, clearly a sign of his power, as they all seemed to be scraps of armor.

Jakylyn knew what he was, she could see it, almost without seeing. The unholy aura radiating off of this dragon, his horns, his tail, with an odd spade on the tip...this dragonborn was...half demon.

“Hello.” The dragonborn hissed, sniffing her curiously, and licking his lips hungrily. “I can see that you’ve been enjoying yourself with my flock. But they were merely meant to soften you up. I did not expect you to be...like myself.” Another deep sniff. “Yes, a succubus...meant to drive your target to the peaks of lust, it’s how you sate your hunger.” Jakylyn shivered under the dark commanding tone. This demon was so much more powerful than her, her instincts cried out to her to submit...and so she did, bowing her head to the massive dragon. “Good. You know your place already. That will make this much easier.” And Jakylyn did not raise her head as she felt two small metal rings slide over her horns, although the jingling of a chain caught her attention. Her head snapped up, only to stop on her way to his face by staring at his crotch, transfixed. She could feel the power behind it, raw sexual power. “Service me.” The command was so powerful, Jakylyn rushed to obey, reaching to move the loincloth to the side only to gasp in shock.

It was massive. Easily 5 times longer and thicker than the kobolds she’d been toying with for who knows long, it was superficially similar in color and heat, but unlike the small fry, it had a wide, flared tip and a knot, like the most intimidating aspects of a horse and a dog combined. It had a pair of balls attached, each half the size of her head, and the scent of lust about them was making her head swim in delight. The tip was dripping with pre, already thicker than a kobold’s entire load and it made her think of how hungry she suddenly felt. Without any prompting, she opened her mouth and closed her lips around the tip, kissing that cock like a lover, swirling her tongue around it and cleaning him. The flavor and nourishment she got from those drops alone ignited a fire in her, and she opened wide to take him deeper inside, forcing herself to go deeper in short thrusts. She’d been a virgin when this started, and she’d learned to suck a dick without forcing her gag reflex, but this monster was on a whole other league, and Jaky was afraid it would break her.

As she continued to serve her new lord, a kobold came up to the dragon, hissing something in his ear. “Strip them of their belongings and throw them out. We’ll be able to live in peace here before long. Your new queen will ensure that.” He then reached down, grabbing the chain dangling between her horns and pulled, Jakylyn letting out a strangled noise as his rod surged into her throat.

“GLLLLK! SLLLLCH!” She garbled, tears running down her cheeks as she felt the massive dick so deep inside she could swear it was in her stomach, a bulge appearing in her slender neck as the dragonborn king moved her gently up and down on his member. But her blue eyes focused on him with equal lust to his own, her lips sealing tight around him. She had no intentions of stopping any time soon. As he fucked her face, she continued making loud, messy sounds, strings of saliva connecting her lips to his crotch as she let out a loud “SLRRRRRRRRRRP!” whenever he pulled out, before sinking back in. She could barely breathe, but the thought of letting go of this dick was somehow worse than the idea of passing out. It was just too yummy! 

Jakylyn moved with renewed vigor, her lips slamming against his knot as she looked up at him the entire time, her hands on his thighs for more leverage as she fucked her face up and down on that gargantuan rod, feeling the tip plug her airway, only to yank her head back only to plunge back down a second later. Judging by the pleased grunts and groans coming from the demon she was doing a good job. She moaned like a wanton whore, whining as she wanted her hunger filled, a gluttonous hunger consuming her. The dragonborn hissed in delight, his massive claws clutching her hair in a death grip as he let out a growl that sent the kobold crowd running to their burrows, watching as their lord rutted against the new catch’s face. The cave was filled with sloppy noises of flesh slapping flesh, lustful moans, and the dripping of sweat, filling the cavern with the scent of sex.

“Here it comes…!” The king snarled, pulling out until only the tip remained in her mouth before finally releasing the floodgates with a proud roar, the semen firing into her throat. It was like ambrosia to her, and she eagerly swallowed everything she could, but the flood was too much, and her nose spurted cum as her eyes rolled back in her head, an orgasm rocking her mind just from swallowing this high-quality semen. In human terms, it was like a starving man slowly being fed gristle and gruel and then suddenly served a fresh steak dinner. The king pulled his rod from her mouth, continuing to cover her in thick semen, painting her pretty features white. He sighed in relief as she finally recovered herself, shaking from the force of both her orgasm and withstanding her partners.

The demon king looked at her with a feral smirk. “You did well...But I’m far from satisfied…” He hissed. To his surprise, Jakylyn looked right back at him with a smile, a glow of red surrounding her blue eyes.

“Neither am I.” She replied, her voice echoing just a bit of power. “Those kobolds were just the appetizer. I’m ready for the main course.” She laid back on the stone altar, spreading her legs and revealing her absolutely soaked pussy. “Take me!” She almost screamed, every ounce of willpower in her body demanding that dick inside her.

“As you command, my queen.” The demon said with a hint of humor, hefting his cudgel of a cock and aiming for her wet and eager cunt. Keeping his partner steady, he surged into the succubus’ pussy, listening to her screams of ecstasy as he drove inside her, a bulge appearing in her stomach where he was spearing her womb on his dick.

“Nnnnngh! Yes, that’s it! That’s what I want!” She howled, cumming almost explosively on his rod as he kept it up. He didn’t slow down for a second, thrusting inside her, his inhuman strength making her wail out easily as one orgasm became two became multiple, but all the while she could see him taking her, her eyes blurring as she felt more fulfilled with this one encounter than she ever had before, demonic energies rising around them as she forced herself to buck back up against him, their hips smacking together as Jakylyn moaned under him, his breath hot on her face, panting as his claw pawed her breast. “That’s it! Nnnngh FUCK that feels so GOOD!” She screamed. “More! MORE! Don’t hold back! Fuck me!” And the demon obeyed, grabbing her by the waist and slamming her up and down on his cock, and Jaky’s eyes went wide as she felt like she was being used as a toy by this powerful demon.

“Take it! Take it all inside! Nnnngh! So good!” He hissed in her face, his forked tongue licking at her face, tasting her as she tasted him, all of her senses going wild. She already felt full from swallowing his semen and she knew this was going to be the feast of a lifetime. She wrapped her legs around his waist, squealing as she felt an even bigger orgasm roll over her, her eyes rolling back in her head, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she lost her mind, only happy moans and squeals coming from her as she was used and abused so harshly, and she loved every second.

Neither knew how long they were coupled together, screaming and orgasming and begging for more, but every feast came to an end. The dragonborn surged forward with one last powerful thrust, and the knot at the base of his dick popping past her lips, and immediately inflating, tying them together. Jaky’s eyes went wide as the tip was now pushing against the very tip of her womb, lustful anticipation consuming her as the half-dragon let out a roar, breathing green gas into the air as he came, Jaky’s vision going white as she was filled up, bliss consuming her as shot after powerful shot of semen overflowing her womb, the knot keeping her nice and plugged up as she flooded beyond capacity, a low moan escaping her lips as she felt her stomach expand from the sheer amount of semen inside her. She felt like she’d eaten a full course buffet, and wouldn’t need to eat for a week...but as she looked at her demon.

“Did...Am I pregnant?”

“Perhaps.” He answered, looking at her curiously as he waited for his knot to deflate. “This might do the trick, but I won’t keep you here if you’re not willing. The kobolds will escort you out if you want, my queen.” He offered, and Jakylyn looked at the massive muscular body and licked her lips.

“No. I want to be yours, my king. But can I get your name before I submit fully?” She giggled playfully.

“I fail to see why not. My name is Asmomat.” He answered, wiggling inside her, and Jaky laughed as she felt him inside her. “I assume you want more once I’m outside?” He watched as she nodded frantically. “Then who am I to deny you?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure this is wise?” Bizwin asked as they descended the cavern once again. “We did get caught off guard, stripped of everything that wasn’t a leather loincloth, and lost a member. It took us 7 months for us to afford better gear.”

“I’m not leaving her behind, Bizwin.” The paladin scowled. He was still using non-lethal force on the kobolds, making them scatter as the protective scrolls they’d purchased shielded them from the traps. “We’ll retrieve Jakylyn and take her to the capital as she wished!” He shouted. “Foul beasts! Release her now!”

Eorgord calmly hurled spells, honestly more challenging to keep the kobolds alive rather than kill them. “They are nothing. Jakylyn should be up ahead.” He mumbled as they headed into the central cavern, loud noises, shouts, and growls emanating within.

“She must be being tortured by the foul beast within! Come comrades, we shall slay them and rescue her!” Bizwin and Eorgord cheered as he charged into the chamber, only to abruptly stop.

Jakylyn was hungrily sucking on a massive rod, belonging to a black dragonborn reclining on a throne of stone, red demonic energy surrounding them as she hungrily slurped and sucked on the dick, her delicate hands stroking what she couldn’t reach, the most stunning change being the very pregnant belly she now sported, her large breasts now swollen with milk, making her look even more sexual in nature. She moaned deeply as she pulled off of him with a loud pop. “Mmmmh, Asmomat, I’m so hungry…” She whined, panting hotly as a hand massaged his massive testicles.

“You are insatiable my love. But I think we have more pressing matters. Your friends from before have returned for you.” He says, and Jakylyn finally turns to see the party, waving happily, a hand still lazily stroking the dick in front of her..

The paladin was struck dumb for a moment, trying to regain his composure. “F-Foul dragon! We have come for our companion! Release her from your dark magic and free her, and you will not be harmed!”

Asmomat laughed deeply, his black scales shimmering. “Jakylyn is not my prisoner, nor is she held by magicks. She chooses to stay with me. Isn’t that right, my dear?”

The succubus looked to the gathered humanoids, licking her lips and nodding. “Yes, that’s right. Asmomat is my king, and I’m bearing his child. I’m not leaving. Since you came so far, and that gear was likely expensive, I’ll let you leave without harm, since you were kind enough to not kill my adorable servants.” She then focused back on the cock in front of her, hungrily sucking, slurping, and moaning, and Asmomat encouraged her with a groan.

“That’s it my little bitch…Keep going…” He snarled, and the dirty talk only seemed to excite her more, sinking deeper on his dick as she moaned giddily. “Fuck...I’m cumming!” He roared, and Jaky pulled away only to receive a blast of cum to the face. The succubus slut moaned as the firehose like emissions covered her entire body, staining her hair and dripping down her pregnant belly. She licked her lips and slowly looked to the still flabbergasted party.

“Are you still here?” She asked.

“Uh...we were just leaving…” Eorgord mumbled, guiding his companions out the cavern the way they came. As they left, they heard one last snippet of conversation.

“Fuck me, baby! No more interruptions!”

“You really are relentless, my queen. And I love it. But since you’re so close, I won’t risk the baby. How about I take your ass now?”

“Yes yes! Fuck my ass!” She cheered, and the noises continued as the party slowly filed out, their mission failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover by LeottoRobba! Find them here! https://leottorobba.newgrounds.com/art  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/leottorobba/  
> https://www.weasyl.com/~leottorobba  
> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/LeottoRobba/profile


End file.
